Una razón
by kary muggle
Summary: Ya está, tu razón para vivir…para morir. Ya la tienes


Éste es mi primer Song-fic.

Como siempre, los personajes le pertenecen a Joanne Rowling. Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

Una razón.

La muerte, tan omnipresente como siempre, se te presenta hoy a la cara y sin tapujos, puedes verla, se parece a un día de invierno, sabe a sangre y huele a dolor.

Sientes la vida escaparse entre tus dedos, a una velocidad que da vértigo, te sientes débil, tú, que siempre fuiste temido y respetado hoy te encuentras en el piso, patético, estúpido, sin nadie que te vea, sin nadie que te llore y sin haber cumplido con tu misión.

Sabes que debiste de haber ideado un plan mejor, uno que funcionara, que te diera una mínima oportunidad de ir a buscarlo, mostrarle eso que se te encomendó, y, si tenias algo de suerte…podrías haberla visto por última vez. Pero no, ya es tarde, te vas, lo sabes: lo sientes.

El sonido de la muerte te taladra los oídos, el silencio sigue haciendo mucho ruido…y en la lejanía se oyen pasos, es la muerte que se acerca. No, son otros pasos los que te rondan.

No necesitaste ir por él después de todo. Él está aquí.

La guerra ha dejado vestigios en ese cuerpo que hace poco se hizo de hombre, aún tiene rasgos de niño…pero mirada de viejo, pobre chico, ya sufrió bastante…no debió de ser así, es tu culpa, lo sabes. Lo sabes por como te mira, te juzga por que no sabe toda la historia, pero ese es tu trabajo, tu cometido.

Se arrodilla junto a ti; a pesar de que le has hecho pasarlas negras te tiene lastima, valla si es digo hijo de Lily.

-acércate-le pides, casi le suplicas; que bajo has caído Severus, tú, precisamente tú suplicándole al chico que más odias que se acerque a tu moribunda presencia, que no te juzgue, que oiga y entienda.

-t..tó…ma…las- él no es tan listo, pero entiende que debe recoger esas lagrimas que te brotan. ¿Sabias llorar?, quién lo hubiera dicho.

Se voltea, en busca de ayuda, y es ahí cuando te das cuanta de su presencia, ella está de pie, mirándote, con miedo y lastima, una homogénea mezcla de los dos sentimientos.

La miras buscar en una diminuta bolsa que trae colgando del hombro; saca algo que no alcanzas a distinguir, pero que resplandece a la luz de la luna. Sientes _algo_ contra tu mejilla, se siente como…nada, indistinguible al contacto con tu piel: igual calor, igual frío. Ya no hay diferencia.

¿Así se siente morir?, ¿nada?, ¿vacío?

Harry se levanta (ya no tiene caso que finjas ahora, sí, es Harry, nada de Potter, nada de odio irracional, nada de rencor por el sólo hecho de no ser tu hijo)

Le miras suplicante.

-ve…te…-no pierde tiempo, el tiempo, no lo tiene después de todo, lo sabe.

-Hermione- su voz suena hueca y distante- ayúdalo-no es una petición, es una orden; jamás hubieras pensado que aquel niño flacucho y enano pudiera un día llegar a dar así un dictamen. Y luego, se aleja con Weasley, y tú que no te habías reparado en su presencia, apenas notas cuando se va.

Ella no rechistéa y se acerca a ti. Te toca con sus manos demasiado pequeñas, cálidas. Y tú te estremeces ¿Hace cuanto que habías anhelado ese momento?

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_

_que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos_

_no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

-Granger…-no debes hablar, cada que lo haces se te va un pedacito de vida, pero quieres, _debes_. Si no lo haces ahora no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Ella te mira sorprendida, algo intuye, algo sabe, o al menos eso parece, aunque con esos aires de saberlo siempre todo te confunde.

_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino_

_quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino_

_es junto a ti mi amor_

Tienes que decírselo ¡ahora!, es tarde, es tarde…sólo hazlo, no divagues en sueños que jamás se cumplirán, no comiences a tener esperanzas que nunca antes te permitiste, ¡no ahora que te vas!, no ahora que te mueres…no sueñes con lo imposible. No añores lo inalcanzable.

-Iré por ayuda- su voz suena baja, quebrada.

Miras con horror como se levanta con toda intención de irse, sabes que si se va, cuando regrese ya no te encontrara.

-¡No!- tu débil grito suena ahogado; te hace daño en la destrozada y sangrienta garganta-Qu…é…da…te- se he detenido a medio camino del suelo, te mira inquisitiva, horrorizada: lo ve, cada minuto que pasa es cuenta regresiva para ti. Te mira y llora, después de todo ya no hay más nada quehacer.

-Pro…pro…fesor- Casi consigue que sonrías, a estas alturas, ahora que todos te conocen como un vil traidor ella te sigue respetando como su maestro, su superior.

-Qué…date, por…favor. Só…lo…quédate- Ella asiente, y te toma la mano. Ahora sólo queda esperar.

El tiempo se ha congelado y a la vez va muy deprisa. ¿Por qué no se lo pides? ¿Qué pierdes? ya nada.

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía_

_y…_

-_abrázame…_ - susurras, pero tu voz hace eco…ella te mira y asiente, con cuidado te coge y te acurruca entre sus brazos, tu espalda esta contra su pecho y cuando respira hace que te eleves por momentos.

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido_

_tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido_

_que Dios lo hace mejor._

¿Tienes miedo, Severus?¿tienes miedo de morir?...no puedes quejarte, lo sabes, mira que morir así, entre los brazos de tu sollozante amada, no lo mereces. Tú debiste de quedarte agonizante entre cuatro paredes impenetrables, debiste de morir lenta y tortuosamente para deleite de quienes lastimaste, destruiste y a quienes arrancaste sin escrúpulos la vida. Pero Dios, Merlín, quien sea que esté allá a donde tú no llegaras es bueno y sabe por que hace las cosas.

Tu respiración disminuye, tu pulso ya es casi nulo. Y ella lo nota.

-No se valla, por favor-llora mientras te pide que hagas algo que no está en tus manos-por favor, por favor…no.

¿Quedarte? ¿Para qué? Sonríes con malicia.

-d..a..me…una…raz…ón-no esperas respuesta, sabes que ni siquiera la insufrible sabelotodo de Granger puede responder a eso…

Lo sabias, ella en verdad no lo desea, no desea que vivas, es tan sólo su maldito y blando corazón Gryffindor el que habla. No quieres su lastima: eso te molesta; quieres oírle decir que desea que te quedes por que te ama…por que siempre lo ha hecho y desea estar junto a ti por y para siempre, hasta que su mortalidad y la omnipresente muerte los vuelvan a separar. Pero no lo hace.

_Dame una razón para quedarme_

_yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo_

_hasta que me haya ido_

_y abrázame…_

No habla. Solo llora, solo sigue allí, abrasándote más fuerte de lo que debería, porque al más leve rose sientes que te desases. Pero no habla. Es lo único que pides, una razón, una mísera razón para desear no morir…o para morir en paz.

_Dame una razón para quedarme_

Te desesperas, el tiempo se agota cada vez más. Tu inconstante respiración se extingue a cada inhalación. Es tiempo, lo sabes.

¿No te vas, Severus? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una confesión de amor? Permite que me ría entonces. Vamos, vamos no seas tonto, no seas necio. Ella jamás haría algo así: no lo vales, no la mereces.

-Hermione…-le suplicas con la mirada-..u…na…razón.

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_

_que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos_

_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

Ella te mira con dolor y apenas logras escuchar su débil_ Te quiero_ antes de irte, antes de que todo se vuelva negro y vacio, ya está, tu razón para vivir…para morir. Ya la tienes

* * *

La canción es de Camila y se llama abrázame.

Y si te gustó, ya sabes. A mi me gustara aún más poder leer tu opinión. ^^


End file.
